Moon Roses
by Sailor Senshi of Earth
Summary: Okay this is my first story but I have been writing and re-writing so many times now that I feel that I have written 50! SereDare of course. Brand new scouts and ScoutsGenerals too! Read it and find out about the rest!
1. Sorry But I love closet stories!

Sailor Moon will never be mine...if it was the whole series wouldn't be 300 dollars and I could find it anywhere not only on Ebay!

Please Review…good or bad b/c I wanna know what you think!

Enjoy!

P.S: bolded names are the P.O.V'S

* * *

**Andrew**

Well.

I DID think that maybe, just maybe, I could put up with it.

But I was wrong.

Im not going to put up with it.

Because I hate them.

I do.

I hate their fighting. I hate the way Darien goes all 'lost in the eyes' when Serena stomps away after their daily annoying fights. I hate how Serena looks at Darien likes he's the scum of the earth but at the same time under all that scum-seeing you, well I, can see that she's crazy about him. But mostly I hate that they think that they can hide it form me. ME!! THE ALL-SEEING MATCHMAKER!

I mean what that all about? I know it's just a cover up. I know they like each other. I mean what's the point?

So i'm not putting up with their _flimsy_ cover up.

(insert my evil laugh here) This is war.

* * *

**Darien**

Andrew has been looking at me for maybe an hour and it is driving me nuts. Uh-oh. This grin jut appeared on his face and the first word I think is: Evil. I should listen to myself, I think, I should listen and slowly leave the danger of the arcade but of course I'm not.

I take a sip of my coffee.

Maybe Meatball Head is right. Maybe I am a stupid baka head.

Maybe.

"What the hell are you looking at Andrew?"

Andrew shakes his head a throws on a face of pure innocence. "Nothing Darien. Nothing at all."

"Then what's with that grin that just grew on your face while you stared at me…if it's what I think it means I really should tell you that I do not play for the other team...I mean I should have known. You _have_ shown signs in the past-" I look at him then. He is looking at me with a serious cold face. "Okay, Okay Andrew what the hell? You know i'm joking…but seriously what's going on?"

"Like I said Dar. Nothing"

He says it so phony-like that I literally mental-slap myself. Get outta there, I think, but I don't. I AM an idiot baka head. What more proof do I need?

The door opens behind me bringing in the heat of the last few days of summer.

"Hi Andy!" A chorus of girl voices yells altogether.

I groan.

* * *

**Serena**

"Hi!!" I say cheerfully. So what if school starts in a week. So what if my last few days of beautiful paradise are about to end? I WILL be cheerful.

"Hey Sere, girls. Regular?"

"Yes please" We all chorus.

You know that face that people say you get when you get an idea. Andrew just showed me that there is such a face. You can actually see the little light bulb above his head just turning on.

"Girls will you help with something out back?"

"Sure Andrew!" They say and they disappear into the kitchen before I can say anything.

"Hey Meatball Head."

I groan. Just as long as we are imagining things let's imagine a something heavy fall on top of Mr. Stupid Baka Head, shall we? Maybe a bulldozer. I got a great comeback!! Crap. I just remembered that I have to be cheerful. Crap. But who can be cheerful with this butt(yes, I called him a butt) around?

"Whatever Butt." I say as I sit down.

"What the hell did you call me?" He says all surprised. How can he be surprised? People should know what they are. See, I am a girl. Andrew is a boy. Darien in this case happens to be a butt.

"A butt. Because you are one. Now leave me alone I want to be cheerful during my last days of vacation."

"SERE? Can you help me something?" Mina's voice called from the back.

"Sure Mina." I call back after giving the baka another glare I walk through the doors to the kitchen.

"Hey Sere thank you for coming" Mina says really phony-like. The rest of the girls where nowhere in sight. Mina and Andrew where standing side by side ,in front of this pantry closet, grinning widely. They stepped apart from each other at the same time resembling elevator doors. The actually looked like these two demon kids in this scary American movie Mina and Rei made me watch. They actually looked like each other. Both blondes, Mina in a blue tank top and jean mini-skirt and Andrew in his jeans and blue tee. Really the resemblance to those kids is very creepy.

"We need you to get something in that closet" They said at the same time.(JUST LIKE THE DEMON KIDS!!) Andrew held the door open for me

"um…okay" I say. I step between them and inside the closet. "What do you want me to ge-" _Slam. _Figures.

* * *

**Mina**

It worked. At least for Serena. I mean I lover the girl and everything but c'mon. Darien goes to TOKYO UNIVERSITY!! And Serena can't get a good test grade if her life depended on it. I mean i'm not exactly Ami but i'm not that bad. When Andrew called us to the back and told us the plan we all kind of freaked. It was perfect! We lock them into a closet. We leave them there for a few days and there ids a 90 percent chance they will be playing tonsil hockey and slobbering on each others faces by this time next week.

"Darien? We need you to reach something for us!" Andrew called.

"This is to rich for my blood!" I squeal. "To bad the girls aren't here!" We had sent them to get changes of clothes for the lucky couple.

"OK Mina keep calm! This is _Darien. _We need to do this in one fast quick motion or it'll never work."

"Ok i'm calm! I'm calm."

"What do you want me to reach?" Darien asked coming through the double doors. I noticed that he had left his jacket at his seat. Great…one less topic to fight on!

"In here Darien" I said. I put my hand on his back a lead him towards the closet. I opened the door and the light blinded Serena for a second. Then Andrew elbowed Darien in the stomach, causing him to bend over, and pushed him in the closet so fast that for I second I would have sworn he was Tuxedo Mask or something.

"There…" Andrew said smiling and rubbing his hands. "All done."

"This is just SO great!" I said jumping up and down.


	2. My closet stories are not wat u think!

SAILOR MOON IS MINE SAILOR MOON IS MINE!! ALL MINE!!

JK JK! Just joking!!

I'm just borrowing her for this story!

Review!

* * *

**Darien**

"What the hell?" I asked.

"Darien?"

"Meatball Head?"

"Oh my god!" We said in unison. We then started pounding at the door.

"LET US OUT!!THIS ISNT FUNNY!!"

After pounding on the for several minutes, hands sore, we slid into a slid a sitting position…well as much as you can sit down in a really small PANTRY! Thanks a whole lot best friend!

"So what do we do now?" Serena asked me.

"I don't know Meatball Head."

"HOW MANY TIMES-"

"SERENA! Okay? Serena. See I said it SER-RE-NA! God Meatba…Serena we are in a very close confined space. God I thought your yelling was loud before but I trust me I was wrong…" I said rubbing my ears. "Im surprised my ears aren't bleeding!"

"Okay…see that wasn't so hard…" She said rather pitifully. "I am sorry, though, for yelling in your ear…so…sorry."

"It's okay" I said.

I mean what else could I do? Yell at her? Nope I was too tired for that and besides her had voice sounded so pitiful I couldn't do that…

* * *

**Nobody's P.O.V**

The bell over the door of the Crown Arcade jingled as a slender girl, around the same age and height as Serena but with waist length ebony hair and midnight blue eyes, entered and made her way to the counter. She noticed a group of girls sitting in the corner booth, laughing and talking quietly; as if they had were trying to hide something. The girl noticed that there was no server at the counter, so she decided to got the bathroom just to freshen up. Just as she approached the restroom door, she heard a noise come from the kitchen. Wondering what was going on, the girl followed the noise and stopped in front of the pantry's doors.

"Hello?" she called out, and put her ear to the door.

"Hello, could you please let us our of here." A male voice called out.

"Okay, hang on." the young girl answered, and gripped the door knob. Seeing as it wouldn't budge, she flipped the little lever below the knob and slowly pulled the door open. "What in the heck are you...?" the girl started, just as Andrew came back. He didn't see Darien and Serena standing in front of the unknown girl.

"You are not supposed to be back here Miss. Now if you'll..." Andrew started before he noticed Darien. A guilty look appeared on his face, which his black haired friend quickly noticed.

"I think I just figured out what's going on Serena. The girls and our so-called-friend here decided to try and get us together." Darien stated, glaring angrily at his friend.

"Now Darien, Serena don't get mad. The girls and I just wanted you two to get to know each other a little better. We thought if you two spent a couple of days in there, you would get to care more about each other." Andrew explained hurriedly.

"A COUPLE OF DAYS!! ANDREW, WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!!" Serena screeched. Darien was so mad at Andrew, he wanted to hit him. But he wanted refrained from using violence and walked out behind the two girls.

"I think you should check out your storage room for certain items." muttered to Andrew quickly before leaving.

As the three left the kitchen, they headed towards where the girls were sitting. The new girl was a short distance behind them. Mina, Lita, Ami and Rei didn't see Darien and Serena until Darien cleared his throat.

"D-Darien, Serena, w-what are you doing out of...!?" Mina stuttered as she, Lita and Rei jumped in surprise. Ami just looked at the counter as if trying to disappear.

"Well, it seems as if someone save us from your tricks. That wasn't very nice. And don't bother trying to explain. Andrew already did." Serena growled.

"Who let you out?" Lita asked.

"I let them out. I didn't know-." The ebony haired girl stated, coming forward.

"And who are you to butt into our business!?" Rei practically yelled interrupting the apology, standing up in front of the girl, threateningly.

"What would you have done if you had gone to the bathroom and heard two people ask you to let them out from a _very _small closet?" The girl replied sternly, not backing down from Rei.

"well I would have asked…" Rei started.

"Rei" Ami said expectantly

"Fine…I would have let them out…I 'm sorry…" Rei said

"It's fine…By the way, my name is Risa Niwa" Risa said holding out her hand.

The girls all shook it introducing themselves quickly.

"We are really sorry Darien, Serena…we just… got tired of your fighting…look…we acted out of impulse and for that we are sorry…" Ami said

"You're just sorry you got caught" Serena said but she could feel her anger fading all ready. _' I would have done the exact same thing! I get tired of me and Darien's_ _fighting too but I bet me and him would have killed each other if Risa wouldn't have come around'_

"Now, if you will excuse us, I think me and Meatball Head will go elsewhere to eat." Darien said coldly as he and Serena turned to leave.

"Umm...Darien. Look. I'm really sorry. I wasn't thinking." Andrew apologized as the Serena and Darien went by the counter.

"You sure weren't!" Darien muttered.

"Darien look I said I was sorry…and I'm not trying to play the guilt card or anything but I have forgiven you a whole bunch of times with just one simple apology ." Andrew said "Please?"

"…. You're right Andrew" Darien said after trying to hold his anger a moment longer but couldn't. "…and Im sorry. But don't ever do that again Andrew all right?

"It's okay…and I wont… I'm sorry.." Andrew said . "I'll just think of more ingenious ways to smush you together" He joked feebly. "Hey tell you what free drinks and food for Serena for a week and free coffee for you for two weeks"

What do you say Serena?" Darien asked as he looked between Serena.

"I say why does the jerk get more weeks than me? I heard you call me Meatball Head just now."

Darien laughed "Because you would run him out of business if you had any more time to eat Andrew out of the Arcade"

"Heeeyyyyy!" Serena said and hit him playfully.

Darien turned to look at everyone. Everyone of course was bug-eyed (What? Serena and Darien NOT fighting?).

"What?" Darien said confused as he sat down.

"N-nothing Dar" Andrew said.

"Well those free food weeks start now so chop chop Andy!" Serena said sitting down next to Darien. The girls looked at her expectantly. She swirled her stool around.

"_Yes._ You are forgiven."

"Thank you, Thank you Sere!" The yelled and group hugged her.

"So I'm thinking that'll mean free food for you girls too?" Andrew asked.

"Sorry Andrew!" The girls chanted sitting next to Serena.

"Ugh…"

"Hey Risa you are welcome to join us in our free-food-dom" Lita said.

"Thanks…I just love when everyone apologizes and gets happy again!" She said resembling Serena for a second.

"Yeah me too." Serena said and giggled in a very Serena-like way.

* * *

A-ha! You thought I was going to let the evil masterminds get away with it huh?

Well I was but thanks to my buddie Sangoscourage she helped come up with a much better idea!

Thanks Sandi!

REVIW PLEASE!! Tell me wat you think!!


	3. Risa and Andrew sitting in a tree

**I AM MAKING THIS HUMUNGOUS SO EVERY ONE READS THIS!! I DO NOT WRITE FOR REVIEWS BUT IT IS NICE TO HAVE TO HAVE SOME ENCOURAGMENT TO GO AND KEEP WRITING. SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LET ME NOT SEE THAT I HAVE A MILLION THOUSAND HITS AND VIEWS BUT ONLY HAVE 4 REVIEWS!! I DO NOT CARE IF YOU HATE IT…I DO NOT CARE IF IT MAKES YOU FEEL NOTHING I JUST WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!! I AM VERY SELF-CONSIOUS ABOUT MY WORK SO I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW IF THE…PUBLIC LIKES IT…..PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW**!

There I feel better… now on to the story.

-sigh- I do not own Sailor Moon I am only borrowing her.

* * *

**Andrew**

I sucked up to Darien for days when I realized if it had not been for Risa I would have got away with it. So I rubbed in my awesomeness. And people I AM awesome. I mean I give advice, provide comfort food and my phone line is on 24/7 for any of my friends to call me in the middle of my shut-eye time and talk for hours (Lita ,one example, called me at 3 o'clock in the morning and asked advice on how to get this boy from her cooking class to notice her. I mean what was she doing awake at 3 o'clock in the morning? And doesn't she have Mina or Rei to talk to about that?). People would kill for an awesome best friend like me. I should get a bathtub filled of trillions and trillions on yen as a reward for my complete awesomeness. You could call it…The Awesome Best Friend Award. I can see myself now. On stage, holding The Awesome Best Friend Award, looking lovingly at the tub filled of money being showed off by Risa (wait how did Risa get in here? All the better!) and I say " I'd like to thank…"

"Andrew you are scaring me again…I mean you're actually quiet. Really quiet. But who's complaining?" Darien said dragging me out of my daydream. We were sitting in Juuban park eating lunch. Well.. barely. We were at a bench right at the edge of the park. A few steps away and there was the sidewalk and the street.

"Hey don't make me start– hey is that Risa?" I said pointing to a dance studio on the other side of the street.

"Yeah I think so." Darien said.

"Let's go say hi…" I said as I watch her dance , beautifully I might add, alone in the big mirrored room. In the weeks after the "incident" she and the girls had hit it off very well. She was a few days from becoming part of the "girls". She had told us everything about her. From how she had gotten her own place because her parents had thought it would be a good life lesson to how she was out of school, since she was home schooled (her family traveled a lot) and skipped two grades.

" Okay Lover Boy let's go" Darien said balling up his trash and shooting it perfectly into a trash can.

"Lover Boy?"

"Andrew you know I'm not stupid. Right?"

'Um… is that a trick question?' I think. But for my own safety I nod.

"Okay then, It is kind of obvious that you've fallen hard." He started mocking me."Um… Risa if you ever need someone to help you with your unpacking Let me know.., Risa if you need anyone to show you around call me okay…, Risa- "

"That is ENOUGH!" I shout embarrassed.

"You're like a puppy after a bone Drew, accept the cold hard fact of life you are over Ri_ta_ and on to Ri_sa._"

He was right. No need to get mad like some people I know( ssppssstttt... Darien, I mean you).

"But she doesn't like me…" I say pitifully, pathetically. I wanted to slap myself.

"Who cannot like you Drew" Darien said. What the hell? What is going on here? When did Darien start acting _nice._ Like really _really _nice. When did _he_ assume the Best Friend throne?

" Let's go say hi, Drew" He said and started walking toward the dance studio. I left the subject of Darien for the time being since I guess I will have Darien on my back forever and concentrated on Risa. We walked into the dance studio but Risa didn't hear us for two major factors, Fall for you by Second Hand Serenade burst rather loudly from the boom box and Risa was dancing with her eyes closed completely and utterly engrossed in what she was doing.

"She's really into it" Darien whispered.

"Yeah." I watched her dance around the room gracefully…beautifully…in time with the music. Twirling and her feet kick up making the skirt of her dark blue leotard flow around. I noticed that her waist- long ebony hair that was currently in a bun was coming loose as she twirled. I watched her face, filled with pleasure, as she made the difficult moves seem effortless.

"Don't forget to breathe"

I realized I wasn't breathing… I took a deep breath just as the song ended and Risa twirled in place. Slowly she stopped and slowly opened her eyes. Surprise showed on her face which then melted into happiness.

"Darien! Andrew!" She said happily bounding over and giving us each a kiss on the cheek. It wasn't love, just the way she was. We had learned that Risa was a very huggable person. She was hyper too and she usually gave everyone a hug on contact, once she made friends with them. In the past 2 days she had given me 6 hugs (not that i've counted…). She was also very lovable and for some inexplicable reason she and _Darien_ had become good friends. _GOOD FRIENDS! Darien _and _Good Friends_ in the same sentence! She was like Serena but good at school, wasn't clumsy, didn't have that 'Serena' air, didn't look like Serena and was friends with Darien. There was a humungous amount of things that made Risa and Serena so alike but so different at the same time.

"Hey Ris, we saw you in here and stopped to say hi. Why are you in here all alone?" Darien asked.

"Oh… it's after class hours and Yamada-sensei said I could practice in here for a while if I locked up for her."

"Oh cool. So what are you doing later?" I said casually. I was _good_. Darien smirked.

"Me and the girls are going to see Graves of the Fireflies! Wanna come?"

"Sure." I said even though I had seen it already with Lizzie before. But it was sad and sad meant Risa might need _someone_ to comfort her. But sad or no sad it was time with Risa that would be badly wasted if I refused. " What about you Dar?"

"Sure no problem"

"Okay then me are meeting in the movie theater, in front of Azuba U. at 8. The show starts at 9 but Serena might be late."

"Might?" Darien snorted.

"Oh and Darien NO FIGHTHING!" Risa scolded. How could she get away with that?

"Fine. I will sincerely try." He joked feebly.

"Good…now did you already eat of do you want me to-"

A piercing scream interrupted her. We ran out. The first thing we saw was a tentacle rise from the treetops in the park.

"Go! Run!" Darien said. We all ran but then there were only two footsteps heard. Then only my own.

"Darien?" I asked and turned looking for him." Risa?"

"Crap." I said. I ran back but suddenly I fell to my knees as a sharp pain ripped through my chest. "Lunar…Orb…Transformation.." I gasped the words coming to me. Then I was blinded by a bright light.

* * *

Okay now **PLEASE REVIEW**!! Whatcha think? Any questions ask me please...


	4. New Arrivals

Back to present Okay, I don't own Sailor Moon and never will. If I did I would be writing this.

A/N: Im scared that this chapter may suck but lets hope not.

Review

Review

Review.

If I don't get reviews I will write two chapters just saying review. If I don't get reviews of that, two more chapters!! Muahahahahahahahahahaha!

Sorry….lost it there…but still Review!

Review

Review

Review

* * *

**A couple of days before**

**Darien**

"Endymion… please the Silver Crystal please!" The Moon Princess calls again. This…is getting annoying.

"Princess…I have looked high and low. The scouts have most of the rainbow crystals and I don't have a way to take them…I don't even think I could." A picture of Sailor Moon's innocent face flashed through my mind. " I need help!"

The Princess nodded. " Help is near my love" She looked over my shoulder and faintly smiled. I looked behind me. There was a field of purple flowers, tall ones. Then I heard a sweet voice speak.

"Endymion, it's wonderful!" The sweet voice said. A girl sat up from the flowers that had completely hid her before. Her back was to me but I could see that she had black hair that was pulled into a ponytail. " You should try it Endy. It's like the fragrance completely surrounds you, becomes you. It smells so sweet but of course not as good as the rose!"

I looked back to the Princess. She nodded. "Help is almost there…she will help you…not only in the search for the crystal but in everything else.

I woke up then. I look at my clock 4:00 a.m. Well let's get up and jog then…it'll probably clear my head I think. I snort. When has that worked before?

**Back to present**

**Risa**

I ducked into an alley near the park and quickly transformed. I ran across the road and started searching for the source of trouble. Suddenly the sound of an attack to her left was shouted and the newest scout ran to the thick bushes nearby.

'What in heck is that thing?! Zoo Reject!.' I thought to myself. I almost started laughing.

The thing looked like a cross between a blue elephant, an octopus and a monkey. It was shooting electrified water and boulders from its octopus arms and trunk. I watched as Mercury tried to find the strange youmas weak area with no success.

"Time for me to make my entrance and save the day." I muttered quietly as I leapt into the lower branches of a nearby tree. "Do NOT take anyone's job" I reminded myself." Just cause you can do it all doesn't mean you should"

"Sailor Moon, look out!" Venus cried out. I turned my head quickly. Sailor Mars fired out her Fire Balls Ignite attack, only to have the youma's through its attack. Unfortunately it included Mars' attack, and it headed straight for Mercury as well. But then something happened that changed the attacks course, the electric attack from the monster headed towards Sailor Moon, who didn't see it coming. And Venus was too far away to help her friend and leader.

"Huh?" Sailor Moon replied. What the hell was wrong with her? If someone yells look out then LOOK OUT!! As I thought that she looked right at the attack and froze. Fell over to her butt and froze. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. I saw Tuxedo Mask run towards her but even as fast as he was going he wouldn't reach her. Oh well so much for not taking anyone's glory.

"Earth Elemental Shield!" My voice rang out from behind Sailor Moon. Suddenly a shimmering green shield appeared and the youma's attack bounced off.

I closed my eyes in relief as I heard Tuxedo Mask ask if Sailor Moon was okay. I sighed and slowly made my way down so I could sit on my knees. I wasn't even sure it was going to work. I mean this was my first time…I hadn't even trained before this. I am so grateful right now. I opened my eyes. Everyone was looking at me. Zoicite had appeared out of nowhere and ordered the youma to pause so IT COULD LOOK AT ME TOO! What the hell?!

"_Who_ are _you_? Zoicite was the first to speak. What he said sounded insulting in a way.

"Im Sailor Earth. Um… If I yell out '_EARTH _elemental shield' Who the heck do you u think I am? I mean obviously i'm fighting against you. And I even look like a Sailor Scout" I pointed to my uniform. "You must not be the brightest crayon in the box."

**Darien/ Tuxedo Mask**

I ran over here as fast as I could with a bunch of crazy girls at my feet. The experience definitely reminded me why I stick to rooftops. Luckily they backed off when we got to the park. I guess they could tell why I was there. I run over here and I see this thing-I couldn't tell what it was at first- leap from the bushes and into the tree behind Sailor Moon. Then I saw what it was, a girl about the same build of Sailor Moon but with wavy black hair- She had a Scout Uniform on. But it's three colors instead of the usual two. Her skirt is black, her bow is red and the rest is white. Then she has various other things- accessories I think they call it- in those colors. I'm watching her no doubt with a 'confused idiot' look on my face. I remember thinking- I actually thought this- '_When did they get a new scout and why didn't anyone tell me?' _Wow. I prove yet again I am a stupid baka head. Suddenly I hear Sailor Venus cry a warning to Sailor Moon. I start running and I see the girl jump from the tree. She turns towards me and mutters something to herself. She yells out 'Earth Elemental Shield. And this green shield appears out of no where and the attack bounces off. I almost stop in relief but I keep running.

"Sailor Moon. Are you okay?" I asked as I helped her up.

"Yeah… I think so…" She shook her head. "I can't believe I just froze."

"You were scared…"

"I shouldn't have been. I should have run or ducked…like a sailor scout would do-" A sigh interrupted her quiet ranting. I looked up and I saw the girl sitting on her knees with a look of relief mixed up with achievement in her face. She opened her eyes. Then she was surprised then she had the 'what are you looking at?' face draped over her features. Everyone was staring at her even Zoicite had appeared and had made the youma stare too. Poor Girl.

"_Who_ are _you_? Zoicite asked rather insultingly.

"Im Sailor Earth. Um… If I yell out '_EARTH _elemental shield' Who the heck do you u think I am? " She said huffily. "I mean, obviously i'm fighting against you. And I even look like a Sailor Scout" She pointed to her uniform. "You must not be the brightest crayon in the box."

I had to laugh. She looked at me with a smile 'Hi."

"Hi" I said.

"Well… now that everyone's been introduced. We still haven't kicked Zoicite' s nega-trash butt" Jupiter said obviously anxious to return to the fight.

"Of course." Zoicite said with a smirk. "Youma! Attack!"

The Youma lunged at us..

"Mercury what about that screening?" Mars said dodging a electric attack

"On it! "

"V, Jupiter distract it!" Sailor Moon yelled.

"So Sailor Earth what else can you do?" I asked as I saw Venus and Jupiter's attacks fall through.

"Get it still! I can't get good aim!" Sailor Moon yelled.

"Lunar Orb Paralyze!" A male voice yelled out. A white glowing disc, a bit smaller that Sailor Moons tiara, flew toward the youma and struck it in the chest. It stopped moving immediately. I slowly registered the words.

"It's paralyzed! Now Sailor Moon!" I yelled. Hey, even if the saving/whisking away Sailor Moon part didn't go as usually done we don't need to kill _every_ tradition.

She looked at me and nodded. " Moon Tiara Action!" The disc hit at the same spot that the other one had hit and the youma melted into a pile of dust. The wind blew it away…very Yu-gi-oh-ish.

**Mina/ Sailor Venus**

After the youma was dusted, Zoicite left without a word into his girly pink petals. Then we turned to see yet _another _new arrival. I gasp.

HOT! H-O-T! **H-O-T! **Oh my god! He's almost as yummy as Tuxedo Mask! He has blonde hair and green eyes. His get up looks the same as Tuxedo Masks' but is completely white and without the hat. His Tuxedo jacket is left open and his white dress shirt is- oh my god!- missing a couple of top buttons.

I hear someone clear their throat. Tuxie.

"So...um...who are you?" He asks.

"Lunar Knight." Was his curt reply.

"Ah."

"Hi." Sailor Moon said.

"Hi." He said. His face broke into a smile. Then it slowly disappeared as he looked at Sailor Earth next to me.

Someone grabbed my arm for support. It was Sailor Earth. She had that same dreamy look on her face that Serena had when she looked at Tuxie. He nodded his head and leapt off.

"Goodbye Scouts. Till next time." Tuxedo Mask said and bowed. He ran off and soon disappeared.

"Okay." Sailor Earth said apparently okay now. Maybe she was only under 'dreamy' affect when the new hottie looked at her. "Bye girls." Then she too leapt off before we could do anything.

* * *

Okay I know you can probably guess who Lunar Knight is.And Sailor Earth. Well so what. You already know who everyone else is so what's one..or two.. less suprises.


End file.
